


Annabeth Chase and the Magic Railroad

by juliarhapsody



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliarhapsody/pseuds/juliarhapsody
Summary: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are being threatened by diesel engines like the surly Diesel 10 and his sidekicks Splatter and Dodge. Even the magical Mr. Chiron, who has always traveled between the train world and the human world of Half-Blood Station, is losing his powers and sparkle. In the middle of this crisis, Annabeth Chae meets up with Mr. Chiron on the way to visit her lonely father Fredrick Chase. Brave Thomas reminds them all that "even little engines can do big things."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Annabeth Chase and the Magic Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to drew. Drew, we are still gonna cosplay the ball and the bat

Hello. I'm Mr. Chiron and I'm going to tell you a story about trains. Folks far apart and the magic railroad that brought them together. Every story, like a railroad, has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. But he's running a little late today. This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. It's at one end of my special universe. I like helping out here. By the invitation of Sir Zeus, of course. 

Before I arrived, Thomas was running late to pick me up, as usual, and Gordon was counting how late Thomas was. He was already counted to eight when Thomas pulled next to him, “Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine.”

“I'm counting how many seconds late you are.”

The large blue engine’s eyes darted towards the sign in front of Thomas, “What does that sign say?”

Thomas read it aloud, “‘Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time. Signed, Head of the railway, Sir Zeus.’”

“But you weren't on time, little Thomas.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “You're being bossy. Please excuse me. I'm meeting Mr. Chiron. He's looking after us while Sir Zeus takes a needed holiday.” 

“ I think we can take care of ourselves.” Gordon scoffed.

Suddenly, a diesel engine, painted with a brown layer and green stripes with a claw on top of his head, shouted as he rode past the two blue steam engines. “Get out of my way! I have unfinished business here and I wanna finish it fast!”

Thomas and Gordon shook in fear. 

“Diesel 10's back!”

Thomas responded, “Yes, ten out of ten for devious deeds and brutal strength. The blast from the past who hates steam engines.”

Gordon regretted his earlier statement, “Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On-time!”

At the other end of my universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in a valley, is my hometown, Half-Blood Hill. And by the way, I think you're going to help me and Thomas, somewhere in this story.


End file.
